


Roar

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he looks at her, head thrown back, beautiful unselfconscious laughter booming out of her and drowning out all other sounds, and he feels so in love his heart might burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



Sometimes he looks at her, head thrown back, beautiful unselfconscious laughter booming out of her and drowning out all other sounds, and he feels so in love his heart might burst.

It's rarer now, that laugh, and all the more precious for it. People don't notice, because she's big and intimidating, but she's usually very quiet. Not silent, but she keeps her voice low, because the growling tones of it bother her. Dwarf women are generally pretty burly - neigh indistinguishable from the men, if they don't braid their beards or get the tattoos - so even if she shouted and roared, it's not likely people'd question anything. But _she_ always notices it, and scowls. Except when it's just them, or Balin or - or back when Thorin and the boys were alive. She hadn't been as quiet then, hadn't cared as much, because she had her king by her side, and he could make everything right with a word. Nori tries to do the same, but it's obvious that what little weight he might hold, will never compare to Thorin Oakenshield's. He's usually fine with that.

He can make her laugh, though. Forget for a while, that everything isn't quite as she wants it. She forgets not to be loud and roars with laughter 'till there are tears pearling in her beard, and Nori laughs too, watching her. And then, when he's lucky, she'll let him lick those tears away. Her beard is coarse and rough, and it tickles his nose and scratches his neck, and it's better than any soft, oiled beard he's ever nuzzled into. She might sigh, a soft sound that makes anticipation swell in his stomach, and that is the first step. With Dwalin, you have to work for every little sound. It's worth it, though. It's always worth every sore knee and aching jaw and pulled muscle, because she might seem big and intimidating to others, but he knows just how to make her forget that, and moan as loud as she needs to.


End file.
